Sailor Moon: DreamGenesis
by Orchid-chan
Summary: A series acting like a season, Sailor Genesis is a fan fic taking place in the future, after Sailor Moon Dream and Sailor Moon Gold. It supports a completely new cast along with the old one. I suggest you know japanese a little...
1. Default Chapter

chapter one- passing of power  
  
"One more day and I will be a lady!" shrieked Chibi Usa, twirling around excitedly. Her hair was in its typical cone shaped odango's with a slight change. Her hair was now down to her waist. She hadn't wanted it to go all the way down to the floor, complaining that it would "Get in the way, like Usagi's does!" The dress she wore was long and was a faint purple in color. It matched the streaks in her hair. "Usa-chan, the senshi are waiting to see you! It's the passing of power, and you can't miss that." Diana wailed at her mistress as she opened the large French doors that opened to Chibi Usa's rooms. "Oh! I wonder who the senshi will choose to give their powers to. I hope they're nice... Mama and Papa are there already, right?" Usa-chan asked, slipping her shoes back on. "Yes, Princess." Diana said sarcastically. Ignoring her cat, Usa-chan glided away towards the Room of Eternity.  
"Usa-chan, dear, you're just in time. Go sit at the other table." Neo Queen Serenity murmured as Usa-chan entered. Chibi Usa nodded and went to the head of second table. There were two tables in this richly decorated room. There were murals of senshi fighting various enemies all around. The tables were oval shaped, and at each place there was a small symbol of each of the planets in this galaxy. A large, round, velvet pillow with the moon symbol stitched on was placed at the center of each table. It could hold approximately three cats with ease. The only other furniture in the room was a gleaming gold and crystal plate. The reason it was considered to be furniture was the fact that the plate had a four foot radius and was...floating... It was divided like a pizza, and an imprint of a crystal was at the base of each "slice". The chandelier dimmed as a soft rendition of Moon Revenge played. Luna leapt onto the pillow on Neo Queen Serenity's table, Artemis following. Clearing her voice she announced in a loud voice that echoed throughout the room "Each senshi works hard to keep the peace of the galaxy, even the universe. When the new generation has come of age, we recognize that the old senshi's powers need rebirth, a new vessel. In order for the senshi to live normal lives after they are done fighting for their kingdom, the planet power they possess leaves. Not to the galaxy cauldron, but rather to the generation previously mentioned. The older senshi will choose, but only with the approval of their planet will the powers proceed to enter the new vessel. The moon princess has come of age, thirteen tomorrow. This marks the time as ripe for the passing of power. I'd like to announce each Queen as she enters." Luna licked her paw and then allowed Diana to scamper to Usa-chan's table a seat herself before continuing. "In order of appearance, I present to you, Neo Queen Mercury, Senshi of Ice." Ami entered, her princess dress followed by a cloud of mist. She sat on Neo Queen Serenity's right side. The sign of Mercury flared on the table and on her forehead. "Neo Queen Mars, Senshi of Fire." Luna said. A raven haired woman entered, fire flaring where her heels clicked on the marble floor. She sat on Neo Queen Serenity's left, smiling at Ami and Usagi as the mars sign shone. Luna continued through, Jupiter, Venus, Pluto, Neptune, Uranus, Saturn... "Now that you're all settled, your highnesses, I would like to present the Galaxy Locket." Luna meowed. The floating platter floated over. It first stopped at Mercury, then Mars, then Jupiter, going around until every senshi except Moon had placed their crystals at the corresponding indentation. The plate returned to Sailor Moon. Sighing, she placed a ghostly image of the silver crystal at the center. "Queens, I would now like you to name your heirs. As a note, these girls do not need to be your daughter." Luna added, seeing the nervous looks on Haruka and Michiru's faces. Mercury stood up as the blue mercury sign shone again. "I choose Mizuno Kotomi(Beautiful Harp of Water)." she said calmly, in a rather shy voice. The doors from which the senshi had emerged and in walked Kotomi. Her eyes were pupilless, and she seemed to understand through this what was happening. "I accept the gift." she said in a melodious voice. Her school uniform whipped about her in an invisible wind and the water blue crystal on the platter zipped over to the girl. Her eyes regained their pupils and she plucked the crystal from the air and held it carefully as she sat down on Chibi Usa's right. Usa-chan had been feeling rather lonely and was happy to see Kotomi, her best friend from school. Kotomi has gorgeous ice blue hair that fell to her waist, which set off her warm silvery gray eyes. She was very much like her mother in some ways, but very different in another. Kotomi was careful, but very outgoing and was kind, but polite to everyone. Her IQ was a perfect 300, like her mothers, but she managed to still kick-but during gym class. Everyone admired her and the boys constantly asked Chibi Usa for a picture of them together. Rei interrupted the tense silence with her choice. "I choose Hino Suzaku(Phoenix of Fire)." The doors opened to another pupilless girl. It was Rei's black haired daughter, who's eyes were a rich vermilion. She also picked the crystal from the air when it floated to her. She sat on Usa-chan's left, smiling at the two friends. She was less like her mother than Kotomi, being slightly shy and a bit embarrassed most of the time. Usa-chan and Kotomi protected Suzaku when boy's tried to force her to go on a date, yelling insults at them. Most boys knew by now that if they tried to make a move on poor Suzaku, they would both get insults and punches thrown at them. Suzaku regarded the two girls as older sister type role models, since she was a year younger than them(skipped a grade). Her hair was done in a knee-length ponytail and swung as she walked. Makoto stood up and fiddled with her rose earrings a bit before saying "I choose Kino Aki(Autumn of Wood)." A tall spring green haired girl slipped in. Her eyes were an orange-brown that matched her tan very well. She sat down next to Suzaku and grinned, lovingly fingering her green Jupiter Crystal. She was known in school as a trouble maker. She was the one who often thought up the crazy ideas that she and the other three girls would do. Most of the ideas were things like stacking all the classes desks out in the soccer field and putting insects in the teachers' beureaus. Her rough exterior hid the gentle, motherly, but daring girl within. The four girls all glanced towards Minako as she stood and said "I choose Aino Utami(Beautiful Song of Love)." A cute platinum blond haired girl walked in. Her hair was a little shorter than shoulder length and curved inwards. Her bright orange yellow eyes lit up as she saw her mother's crystal come to her. She took no time in taking it from the air and sitting next to Aki-san. The other girls stared a bit at Utami. They knew her personally very little, only seeing her with Minako occasionally. But her face was very well known, since she had achieved her mother's dream of being an idol. She currently had five singles and one hit CD, not to mention title role in four movies and Henshin-Yo!(a popular Saturday morning time where a shoujo anime movie is shown, and then talked about, idols being the hosts). She smiled a truly friendly, but nervous, smile at the girls before looking over at Setsuna. Setsuna got up and then whispered in a voice that was barely audible "I choose Tokino Miya(Shrine of Time)." A girl entered, and picking up the Garnet Orb, she sat down. Her school uniform was that of the new Infinity Academy. Her floor length extremely dark green hair had occasional streaks of black. It was done in a set of three braids, two going down and one looped like a crown around her head, perfectly matching her amber eyes. No one at the table knew her, but they smiled kindly nonetheless. Haruka stood next, and said with confidence "I choose Tenoh Haneko(Feather Child of Heaven King; I'm giving the idea of a young angel of heaven's king...)." Neo Queen Serenity smiled knowingly. This girl was Haruka's favorite niece, whom she brought to most of her important meetings that included Chibi Usa. The doors opened and a tall boyish girl walked in. Her hair was in Haruka's style, though the color was tan and cream. But the girl's eyes were a startling white tinted navy. She took the Space Sword and sat next to Miya, winking at Kotomi and Usa-chan. They knew her best out of the new senshi, as they had went to preschool and elementary school together. They knew her as a boisterous and rather confident girl, who was part of a group of sports playing boys. With a mischievous grin from Kotomi and Usa-chan, the newly appointed senshi looked at Michiru. "I choose Kaiou Masa(Elegant Sea King)." she said softly. A feminine and graceful figure seemed to float from the door and to the table, after receiving the Aqua Mirror. Her sea green hair was wavy and went down to the girl's waist. It was done up with a stormy gray ribbon, which matched her eyes almost exactly. Her eyes seemed to shift with an inner storm, though her polite and friendly smile lit up the room. She gave an extra grin towards Haneko, her friend from Infinity Academy. This girl had met Michiru as Haenko's friend only two years ago and since then they had become like mother and daughter, to everyone in the room's knowledge. Only later did they discover Masa to be a relative of Michiru's. Masa was an accomplished cello and violin player, and had two CD's of her playing duets with Michiru out and selling. Everyone snapped to attention when Hotaru's voice became the silence. "I choose Tomoe Atsumi(Beautiful Deep Feeling Sprouting From the Earth)." she said in a barely audible, but clearly heard, whisper. A girl entered the room and accepted the Silence Glaive before sitting next to the perfectly calm and smiling Masa-chan. Masa, Haneko, and Atsumi seemed to be fairly good friends, though Atsumi didn't stay around with them all the time. Luna took charge once again "The power will transmit completely after each senshi says their transformation phrase." she said in a no-nonsense manner. Usa-chan decided it was her job to show the others. "Dream Genesis Moon, Make-up!" she cried, holding up her morphed silver crystal, the chibi pink crystal. The light around the prism solidified into a gold and silver locket in the shape of a crescent moon, which she placed on her school uniform's front bow. Pink light and wings enveloped her as she transformed. When it was all done, she was a sight for Neo Queen Serenity, who gasped. Usa-chan's tiara had disappeared to reveal a star encircled by a moon. The star was golden while the moon was silver. Her choker was a pink ribbon with a wing symbol in the middle. The collar and bow of her fuku were pink with two lines adorning the collar and the locket at the tie of the front bow. Her bodice was a two piece, except the color was a white tinted gold. Her shoulders were protected by the same shoulder guard that Sailor Saturn had first worn. A large gold bow was on the back of her bodice and a ribbon of pink went around her waist and ended as a V where her skirt started. At the bottom of the V was the symbol on her forehead. It was strange enough to see her in such an elaborate and foreign gown, but translucent rainbow wings were on her back. Taking the lead, Kotomi cried "Dream Genesis Mercury, Make-up!" and the same process occurred, except Dream Sailor Mercury had a silver tinted fuku with mercury sign's replacing the star-moon and the pink turned to a pale blue. The rest of the Genesis senshi cried the henshin phrase, and transformed to the old senshi's amazement and delight. Their fuku's were silver too and their planet's color replaced the blue or pink of Mercury and Moon's fukus. The senshi all giggled and smiled at their new costumes and wings. Luna took this time to interrupt loudly and turn to the other senshi(excluding Moon). "I realize you all do not have brooches. When you de-transform, your school uniforms will be sporting a heart shaped brooch with your planet's color and sign on it." she clarified. "Old senshi, Queens, we honor you. You will still act as your planet's Queen and leader, and Pluto, you will be Guardian of Time, as always. New senshi, we pass our love and powers to you and hope that you will protect our galaxy as best you can. Diana, I have something to give you." Luna leapt to the floor and transformed into a human as Diana did the same. Luna looked lovingly at her daughter as she removed her crescent moon necklace from her neck and fastened it around Diana's. "I hope you will advise them as I have, and I wish best of luck to you all. This necklace will enable you to assist them, including making communicators. Please, take care." Luna pleaded. Diana smiled and said reassuringly "You can trust me, I won't fail." With that, the silence broke as the new senshi went over to their mother's or role models. Peace and happiness radiated from the pairs as the moon rose into the heavens of the Golden Kingdom.   
"The Golden Kingdom? I know little of it, except the legends of their extremely powerful senshi." a male voice said. "You are being sent there, along with Apollo. Take care of the "destined one." Make sure she does not fail, and help her protect the new princess before the Black Light comes."  
  
  



	2. Chapter2 Dancing of Dresses

Chapter 2-Dancing of Dresses  
  
Usa-chan giggled as Kotomi whispered into her ear what she had seen  
Shinji do during Henshin-Yo! the other day. They were out shopping for  
Usa-chan's and Kotomi's coming of age dresses. They decided to first stop  
at Setsuna's little corner shop near their Middle School. I want something  
that's not white." Usa-chan said. "Get a rose colored dress. Hey, Usa-chan,  
isn't Elios-sama coming tonight?" Kotomi asked. "Elios might come....   
Either way I agree, a rose colored dress would be grand." Usa said entirely  
too cheerfully, a faint reddish tinge on her cheeks. Kotomi smiled slyly but  
kept her mouth shut until they made it to Setsuna's shop. The bell on the  
door tinkled as they opened the door and went in. It was a cozy little shop  
with racks upon racks of dresses, pants, shirts, coats, hats, and everything  
else Setsuna could design. They went to the back where they found  
Setsuna taking Tokino Miya's measurements. Setsuna smiled knowingly as  
the girls crept up closer. "You need dresses for the party, right?" she  
asked, even though the answer was very plain to see. "Yes, Setsuna-san.   
We were hoping you had something that we could wear." Kotomi stuttered.   
"I knew you were coming so I planned ahead. Lady, I've got a rose pink  
dress in the back, go and bring it up please. Oh, and don't let any of it's  
pins fall out." Setsuna said disconcernedly. She put the tape measurer  
away and smiled and Miya. "I've got the perfect dress for you. It's a  
mauve with lace and green trimming." Setsuna said. "Thank you Setsuna!   
It's very kind of you, at such late notice." Miya grinned. Kotomi noticed  
that Miya-san looked much less gloomy around Setsuna. "Oh, Kotomi! I've  
got a new style that I'd like to try out. Will you model it at the  
inauguration?" Setsuna said, turning to Kotomi. "Huh? Oh, yeah, sure!"  
Kotomi muttered, caught off guard. Setsuna pulled out a silver dress with  
transparent shawl of a light blue. The top was a simple strap tank design   
and the bottom had two slits going almost to the base of the legs. "I  
modeled it off of Black Lady." Setsuna explained, making the final  
adjustments so that it would fit Kotomi just right. "Arigatou, Setsuna-san!"  
Kotomi cried, running to the curtained fitting room. Usa-chan emerged  
from the other, wearing a regular strap top with a string of beads at the  
empire waist, and the dress becoming layered with pink chintz and taffeta.   
The puffed sleeves looked like a pair of rose blossoms with dew drop  
crystals hanging here and there. Usa-chan was ecstatic. "It's perfect! I  
can't find anything except for the sleeves that resembles my mother's  
gown!" she shrieked, looking intently at the full length mirror balanced  
against the black wall. Kotomi slid out, looking extremely mature and  
pretty, the transparent blue shawl blending with her hair. Setsuna looked  
pleased with the results and proceeded to take out three pairs of shoes, one  
green, one pink, and one blue. They were high-heeled and had various  
straps crisscrossing the arch. The girls tried them on and laughed with  
glee. The shoes fit perfectly. Miya had changed during this time, and was  
now in a stunning dress with a lace up top and an elegant, lacy black shirt  
beneath. The dress flowed outwards and seemed to drift like smoke, light  
that hit it appeared a greenish hue. The girls admired themselves in the  
mirrors for a time, and started chatting about what they hoped was going to  
happen at the ball tonight. "I hope someone asks me to dance!" Kotomi  
blushed. "I'm sure someone will." reassured Miya, smiling. "I know who  
Usa-chan's hoping will ask her to dance!" Kotomi teased. Usa-chan blushed  
scarlet. "Elios might not be able to come! Elysion is very busy this time of  
year..." she said, tongue tied. "I want to see the generals. They're  
supposed to be very nice, and extremely handsome..." Miya commented,  
brushing back one of her braids. "Oh, I saw one of them the other day!"  
Kotomi said. "He had longish brown hair and gorgeous green eyes. He was  
picking up a book of English lit for his high school English class. He's  
supposed to be in tenth grade(English system), they all are." "They've  
been reincarnated, you know?" Usa-chan said, determined not to think of  
Elios before the ball. "Really? I didn't know that. Hey, will we all, the  
genesis senshi be together during the ball?" Miya said, her voice dropping to  
a whisper. "Mhm. We've got to end the ball, as the heiresses of the  
planets' powers." Kotomi said. "Is the asteroid senshi going to be there?   
They're your personal body guards, right?" Miya asked Usa-chan. "Yes,  
they are technically my gaurdian senshi, and you all are my team mates.   
They are busy managing solar politics, as the senshi of those asteroids."   
Usa replied, fiddling with a strap on her shoe. "Hey, look over there! It's  
Masa, Atsumi, and Haneko. They're picking up dresses." Miya said, pointing  
towards the front of the shop. Sure enough, the tenth grade outer senshi's  
other than Miya had come inside and were talking with Setsuna. "Hey  
odango-otama!" Haneko said, grinning. Usa-chan feinted at being angry.   
"You know I don't like being called that!" she pouted. "Wow! What very  
nice dresses you all have." Masa said, looking at Kotomi's especially.   
Setsuna came back from the closets with three very nice dresses. "I've got  
this navy and gold suit for you, Haneko." Setsuna said. Indeed, it was a  
very fine suit, velvet, but very slim and fitted. "I've got a crushed velvet  
gown for you, Masa." she continued. A gown came into view, tight fitted  
from the top to about mid thigh, where it went out, the velvet crushed here  
and there. Masa looked very pleased, as did Haneko. "We'll go put them  
on." Masa said, taking her dress from Setsuna. They disappeared into the  
back of the shop. "And, last but not least, Atsumi. I've got this black and  
royal purple silk evening gown for you." Setsuna said, displaying a simple  
but obviously well made dress. It started black at the top and then faded  
into purple, another layer of black, artfully ripped made a feeling that suited  
Atsumi well. She silently went to the back also. "I've got, let's see, three  
more orders to take care of." Setsuna said, checking off three names on a  
clipboard from her desk. The three emerged, all looking splendidly elegant.   
"Wa! You all look very beautiful." Usa-chan said in awe. "As cute as you  
look, Usa-chan." winked Haneko. They all turned as a faint tinkling  
signaled a person coming in. "Hey, I didn't know you guys would be here!"  
Utami exclaimed. "We all have got the same idea!" Miya joked. Utami,  
Suzaku, and Aki were busying themselves with receiving their own dresses.   
Utami's was an orange miniskirt with the color fading out like Atsumi's,  
from yellow to orange. "Kawaii desu yo!" she said as she came out of the  
dressing room. Aki's dress was a pale green, like her hair, that had a  
regular waist and layers of fabrics that varied in tints of green billowed from  
it. Setsuna finally produced a rather new looking style for Suzaku. It was a  
black flowing dress with a ruby stone pattern on the front, a phoenix. "I  
thought that this new look would work for you." Setsuna said. When those  
three emerged, Setsuna gave the six latecomers their shoes, mostly  
slippers with varying sizes of heels. The girls all noticed as Atsumi  
commented "They seem to be made of glass." Setsuna grinned as she  
explained that she thought that it matched well that way. "You'd better get  
moving, the balls starting in four hours." Setsuna urged. The girls all  
thanked Setsuna as they left the shop together, heading towards the  
palace.  
Aki was sprawled on Usa-chan's bed. "Do you have any Love Hina  
mangas?" she asked. "Yeah, here take the first one." Usa said, passing the  
thick manga over to Aki who immediately began to read. The entire inner  
and outer senshi were in her room, sitting various places and chatting.   
Usa-chan walked over to Utami. "Um, I was just wondering if I could  
have..." Usa started. "My autograph? Sure, it would be a pleasure to do so  
for you." Utami said, smiling. Utami pulled out a piece of paper and signed  
a loopy signature. "Thanks Uta-san!" Usa exclaimed, clutching the paper.   
"No prob! Just, please, just call me Utami." Uta replied, busying herself  
with a Saint Tail comic. Usa grinned and walked back over to Miya and  
Kotomi, who were busy talking about the generals. "I know how you guys  
can get all the information you need!" Usa said, sitting in a comfortable love  
seat near their couch. "How?" Miya asked impatiently. "Sailor Mercury  
always carried around a mini super computer. I bet it's Kotomi's now." she  
said, sweatdropping at Miya's eager face. Kotomi turned to Diana, who had  
been sleeping on a windowsil nearby. "If your done catnapping, Diana,  
could you help me with the mini super computer?" Kotomi asked loudly.   
Yawning, the cat turned groggily towards Kotomi and said "I'll get it." With  
that, Diana did a sumersault in the air and when she landed, a silver mini  
computer was in her mouth. "As strategist of the team, you need to use  
this to find out information on our oponents. You may also have other uses  
for it, though." Diana said, tossing it to Kotomi, who eagerly opened it up.   
Diana went back to sleep abruptly and Kotomi had started to punch keys.   
"This is soo cool! I can tap into both the moon and universal databases, not  
to mention bieng able to get readings on people I've never seen before."  
Kotomi yelled with glee. Usa-chan and Miya leaned in as Kotomi opened up  
the earth database and typed in ::Four Generals/Earth/Prince  
Endymion/King/:: The computer instantly had a pop-up with pictures and  
information on the generals. Miya stared at the long, platinum blond haired  
general. "What's his name?" she asked dreamily. "That is Kunzite. His has  
been reincarnated twice now, and is currently in Juuban High's tenth grade.   
He is the leader of the four generals and is not involved with any one right  
now." Kotomi said, buisness like in manner. She was also, however,  
looking intently at Zoisite. "He's cute, ne Usa-chan?" she said, blushing  
slightly. Usa-chan looked slyly at her before saying, "Not as cute as Elios,  
but cute enough. Peruru is also cuter..." Kotomi printed a small copy of  
Kunzite information, which she handed to Miya before typing some more.   
This time, a picture of a light haired boy of about fourteen lit up the screen.   
"Fairy Peruru, gaurdian of children's dreams. He was manipulated by  
Badiyanu, who plotted to reopen the black dream hole. Is stationed in  
Elysion." she murmured. "He's ok. I'll try and catch him at the ball." Miya  
said carelessly, and then turned back to drool over Kunzite's picture.   
Kotomi turned to Usa-chan and whispered into her ear "She's obssessed, it's  
like he's an idol!" Usa-chan giggled and was about to reply when Masa  
suddenly let out a small gasp. "What is it?" Aki asked, annoyed at being  
interrupted from her reading. "The time! It's only 2 hours til the ball and  
we haven't even started to get ready!" she said hurriedly, a look of dismay  
coming over her face. Aki, whose natural beauty never needed much  
primping, snorted with disgust and turned back to her manga. Utami  
turned towards Masa and the few other senshi who were worried about the  
time. "I can call my make-up artists and beauticians for those of you who  
need it." she said. "Really? It would be so cool to have people actually  
taking care of us!" Usa-chan said, her hands clasped in hope. Utami smiled  
at Usa-chan and said with kindness "They are ready to serve me, after all, I  
am an idol." Kotomi smiled at Utami and then busied herself with her  
computer again. She looked thoughtful for a second and then typed a few  
keys. She yelped with exitment, and blushed under the stares of the  
others, who were busy going over their dresses. She closed her mini  
computer and then twisted her earing. It dissapeared as a visor came over  
her eyes. She said "Shut down." and it dissapearred also. She proceeded  
to scampering over to Usa-chan and taking out her dress. "Suzaku, you're  
even quieter than usual. What's wrong?" Aki asked, her tough exterior  
melting. "Oh, it's just that everyone here is a bit new to me, except for you  
four." Suzaku said timidly. "No reason to be that way around us! We're all  
going to have to be a good team, so you'd better get used to us." Haneko  
said, coming up from behind Suzaku and wrapping her arm around Suzaku's  
shoulders. Suzaku smiled and giggled, to Aki's surprise. Aki frowned. This  
girl is able to be happy and spread it to others, she thought. Haneko  
caught Aki's stare and said "Wake up, forest girl! You better not let your  
mouth hang open during the ball, you won't catch any men that way."   
Haneko winked and walked back to Masa, who looked angry at being left  
alone. Aki was slightly red, but no one caught that except Utami. Utami  
grinned and walked over to Aki, gently punching her arm. "She's right,  
you'll never get any guys that way." she joked. "I don't care, butt out!" Aki  
snapped, slightly sheepish of her day dreaming. Utami smiled "Our  
mothers are really good friends, but I never got to see you because of my  
work. I hope that this will bring us closer, I've never..." she started.   
"Never what?" Aki asked, confused. "I've never....I've....never had any real  
friends." Utami finished, turning away. Aki stared. It makes sense, like in  
all those books about famous people. That people that are famous have a  
hard time making new friends because they never know if the person is just  
using them or something. She hugged Utami, whose eyes had begun to fill  
with tears. Haneko looked over, surprised. "That Utami girl must have a  
lot of pent up feelings." Masa said, looking slighlty disturbed. "Yeah, I can  
understand. Masa, we're good friends right?" Haneko replied, not looking  
that moved. "Yeah, we are..." Masa said slowly. "I have something to tell  
you, about Haruka and Michiru..." Haneko began. "That they love each  
other? I know that. Aunt Michiru told me a long time ago." Masa  
interupted. "No, not that. Haruka said that there is a destiny that follows  
us. Something that goes to a poem..." Haneko tried to continue. But at  
that moment, the doors were flung open and a small army of beauticians  
paraded in. Utami took charge, wiping the tears away and with a grateful  
look at Aki, then hollered over the commotion. "Thank you for coming.   
Please choose a princess to assist and then you may begin." she yelled.   
The group snapped to attention and they divided themselves, three to each  
girl. The princesses didn't need much makeup, just a touch of lip gloss and  
a face wash of rose water. That was done quickly and then the real work  
began. The army started to put the girls into their dresses, tucking in  
tags(setsuna's trademark moon crescent tag adorned all her works) and  
pulling out creases. The hair was the last thing that they had to take care  
of. Brushing and letting down hair(Suzaku's) followed. The final product  
was very different than in the Setsuna's shop. Nine gorgeous princesses  
stood there, a glow seeming to envelope them. Utami thanked the  
extremly pleased beauticians and sent them away. The girls started  
chattering again, but Usa-chan, Kotomi, and Suzaku walked over to the  
slightly haughty looking Atsumi. "Do you have a boyfriend?" Usa-chan  
asked politly. Atsumi's cheeks went a shade pinker before she quietly said  
"I don't, but I've been keeping my eye on... Demando." "Oh! You've got  
good taste." Usa-chan said. Kotomi was busy making her computer  
reappear and get info on Demando. "It says here that he has been  
reincarated with his brother, they are currently in Mugen's ninth grade. He  
IS cute!" Kotomi said, showing the others her data. Suzaku nodded in  
agreement, as Kotomi squeezed her earing again. The crystal bell in the  
northern pinnacle rang loudly, signaling 7 o'clock, the time for the ball to  
start. The girls quickly put away whatever things they had been using and  
started down towards the grand hall.   



	3. Chapter3 Rainbow Dream

chapter 3- rainbow dream  
Atsumi was sipping her drink, watching the happy people around her  
laugh as they swirled around. With a sigh, she looked out over the crowd  
and spotted a white head. "No reason to get excited, it's just Kunzite." she  
muttered. She looked again. Bull's eye. She smiled slightly, putting down  
her glass and weaved through the crowd towards Demando. He was  
laughing together with his brother, who was accompanying a lady, Petz.   
Atsumi settled herself in an arm chair nearby, pretending to watch the  
crowd. Her heart ached. She had fell in love with him ever since the day  
when he had helped her overcome her fear of people. He had been in the  
playground, long ago, swinging on the monkey bars when he saw her  
shying away from Beruche, who was offering to play rope with her. She  
snapped back to attention, realizing a man had just offered her to dance.   
"No thank you." she said curtly, as he walked away very hurt. "I suppose I  
should be kinder to strangers." she mused. Her mother was talking with  
Usa-chan, for the first time in a while. Hotaru had aged more rapid than  
Usa-chan, and though they were still good friends, they didn't see much of  
each other. Atsumi pitied her mother's frailness and though she loved her  
mother dearly, she had promised herself that she would not be like that.   
Demando suddenly looked over where she was sitting. She held her breath,  
hoping with all her might that he would come over...  
Masa and Haneko were dancing together, for the second dance that  
night. Though both had been asked frequently to "Dance with me.", they  
had declined. "Atsumi's just been asked to dance!" Masa said in an excited  
whisper. "Really? Good for her!" Haneko said, trying to turn around so as to  
see. "Oh, she just turned him away. Wait!" Masa said. "Tell me or let me  
see!" complained Haneko. "Demando just asked for her to dance with him!"  
Masa said loudly. People stared, making Masa turn pink. "I can see, finally.   
I'm so happy for her. This may help her open up." Haneko said. The two  
best friends were very concerned with Atsumi's well being. They knew her  
best out of anyone excepting her mother. She had told them that she was  
tough so that the world wouldn't hurt her like it had hurt her mother. They  
resented this promise and tried relentlessly to make her open up to those  
around her. The dance ended, and another started. Atsumi was still  
dancing with Demando, though. Haneko asked Masa to sit this one out with  
her, so they could watch better. The sat down on a fluffy couch and  
observed with interest.  
Miya revolved slowly in a handsome stranger's arms. She was fine  
with him, like the two others she had danced with before, but her attention  
wasn't on him. She was glaring jealously at Utami, who was dancing with  
Kunzite. Miya had a large crush on Kunzite, and couldn't help but feel badly  
towards Utami, who was looking happy in his arms. "Excuse me." Miya  
snapped, pulling away from the man she was dancing with and walking over  
to the refreshments table. She gulped down a glass of water in disdain.   
"He was mine!" she muttered angrily. "Tokino Miya, right?" a voice asked.   
"Yes, what do you want?" she replied curtly, turning towards the figure. It  
was a general, with short blonde hair and gorgeous eyes. "You were in the  
library last Friday, and I couldn't help but notice that you seemed quite  
interested in Shakespeare. You borrowed the only copy of a Midsummer's  
Night's Dream." he said, brushing a strand of hair away from his face.   
"Oh!" Miya said "You like him too?" "Like? I absolutely worship his works.   
He's a very good playwright." Jadeite said, passion lighting up his already  
wonderful eyes. "Do you understand the sequence in it, the part where  
Oberon is talking to Titania? I couldn't make it out." Miya asked. He's very  
nice she thought. I think we'll be good friends. "Why don't you let me get  
you a drink and then I'll discuss it with you?" he replied. "Sure, I'll wait at  
this couch." Miya said, watching him go over to the large food table.  
"Kunzite, what is it like? Being reincarnated?" Utami asked while  
gliding to the left. "It's just like a regular life, except a few extra  
memories." he said, following her lead. "He's so cute, not like those make  
up high singers and actors I've performed with." Utami thought. "I hope  
this night will never end, he's so strong and gentle, it makes me want to  
know him better." Utami murmured in a soft voice only she could hear.   
Brushing a strand of white blond hair from her shoulder, she smiled at  
Kunzite and slipped into a peace.  
"I'm glad Utami's dancing. She would never have gotten out of that  
depression from earlier if she wasn't asked." Aki said to Suzaku. they were  
passing each other on the dance floor, both accompanied by handsome  
men. Suzaku nodded before twirling away. Her dance partner, though  
handsome, was not a very good dancer and as a result, they collided with  
another couple. "Excuse me!" Suzaku exclaimed as she was rammed  
backwards into a man's chest. "It's ok, you just knocked the wind out of  
me." a slightly annoyed voice said from behind her. She turned to see  
herself in the arms of a green eyed and brown haired man, whose uniform  
gave away his title as general. "I'm really sorry, my dance partner is really  
not that good of a dancer. If I can make it up to you in any way..." Suzaku  
said hurriedly. "You can make it up by dancing with me." he said, smiling  
slightly. "Oh! Umm....ok." Suzaku said, blushing hard. He had already  
slipped his arms around her waist and they were leaving two forgotten  
partners, both of whom were dumb struck.  
Aki was having fun. She had been asked to dance twelve times,  
second only to Kotomi. There had only been ten songs, but many people  
came at once to ask. She was currently infatuated with the man in front of  
her. Sighing with happiness, she danced.  
Kotomi was having a harder time than Aki. So many people were  
asking her to dance, and yet she had to refuse so many of them that her  
heart was being ripped apart. She danced every song, trying to be as fair  
as possible among her fifteen dance partners. The cute boy in front of her  
was suddenly pushed aside as a man cut in. "May I have the rest of this  
dance?" he asked gently, seeing her troubled look that all her partners  
before had missed. "Oh, sure, anything to get rid of them." she said,  
glancing at the boys all lined up at one end of the room, waiting for her to  
return. "I'd be glad to get you out of this." he said, a smile crossing his  
bishounen face. Sighing thankfully, she relaxed into the music, without  
noticing that he was indeed Zoisite, the one she had been drooling over  
during the afternoon. Shaking his ponytail back, Zoisite led, his graceful  
partner limp with weariness.   
"I'll see you later Hotaru-chan! You're husband looks like he wants to  
dance." Usa-chan joked, pointing over at Hotaru's friendly dark husband,  
who was looking longingly at the dance floor. "Arigatou, Usa-chan." Hotaru  
whispered before going over. "I'm glad that time and age haven't affected  
your and Hotaru's friendship." Neo Queen Serenity said, as she passed in  
the arms of King Endymion. "See you later, mommy, daddy." Usa-chan bid,  
happy that her parents love for each other never grew old. She shifted,  
uneasily though. She was waiting for Elios to come. Her parents had told  
her he might not come, but she was still going to hope that he would. With  
a sigh, she went over to the glass doors that led to the Earth's gardens.   
There was a faint breeze lifting flower petals to the sky. She caught one. It  
was a velvety soft pink rose's petal. Smiling a little, she let it go and  
watched it drift out of sight. Walking past the fruit trees and the  
honeysuckle, she looked right and left before sneaking into her secret  
hiding spot. It was in the middle of a circle of rose bushes, taller than she,  
and a small fountain stood in the middle. Taking a sip of clear water, she  
sat down on the grass, which was so well kept that it was a veritable carpet.   
She looked up at the stars. Venus was particularly bright, making her think  
of what fun Utami must be having inside. A streak caught her attention. It  
was a shooting star. She quickly made a wish.   
Rani breathed heavily. She was running top speed with her cat,  
Athene, following close behind. "We can't let the Black Light get there  
first!" Athene commanded Rani. "I'm going as fast as I can. Lets just hope  
that that's fast enough." Rani panted. Suddenly, a clearing appeared in  
front of them. In the middle was a large rock, burning fiercely. "Star  
Power, Make-up!" Rani cried. She finished with a golden fuku, somewhat  
similar to Saturn's first fuku. Athene meowed loudly "Get there, hurry!"   
Rani rushed over and yelled "Star Extinguish!" The rock ceased to burn and  
a door was distinguishable at the center of it. Rani's keen eye spotted  
another figure hurrying over to the fallen star. It was a woman in a black  
armor. "Dark flash!" the woman said, menace dripping from her voice.   
Cursing herself at thinking she would get it this easy, Rani put on her visor  
with an earring push and continued towards the meteor. Yelling a  
command of opening, she waited in front of the door. Slowly, it opened,  
revealing a handsome boy in armor. "Wake-up!" Rani urged, pushing his  
arm. The boy groaned as he sat up. He seemed queasy. "Come on!   
Before the black light gets you!" she said harshly, glancing back at the  
black clad woman who was walking towards them. That caught his  
attention. "Black light?" he mumbled. "Yes BLACK LIGHT!" Rani said  
urgently. He stumbled to his feet and clumsily unsheathed his sword. The  
woman in black laughed. "Regular swords don't hurt us, boy. Only light  
platinum can hurt us at all. And that won't be developed for another four  
thousand years." she cackled. "Well, you don't know from when I'm from,  
do you?" he said, turning serious, though still slightly dazed. "I don't care,  
either way. Prepare to meet your dooms. Master will be glad that I got  
Sailor Star out of his way for him." the woman said. Tentacles sprouted  
from her arms and sped towards them. "She's a youma!" Rani cried,  
pushing the boy out of the way. The tentacles withdrew and then sped  
towards them again. This time, the pair were ready. "Solar Flare!" Rani  
cried, as one arm's worth of tentacles turned into paper shreds from the  
light. The boy simply twirled his blade around and cut the entire arm off.   
"No!" the youma cried in dispair as it's body bled shadows. "Cast your  
attack on my blade, that's the only way to defeat them for sure." the boy  
told Rani hurriedly. Rani, not wanting any more trouble cast her attack  
"Solar Power!" The boy ran up and sliced the youma in two with the blade,  
which was burning brightly. "Arigatou, boy. I've had to run away from  
them for ages." Star said. "It's my duty for the future to protect you." the  
boy said. "I come from this time, but from a more developed place." he  
said simply to her curious look. Shrugging, she went over to her cat.   
"Athene, are you all right?" she asked. "Just a little shaken from paralysis,  
that's all." Athene, said, shuddering a bit. "Yuki!" the boy yelled. The  
rock's door opened again to reveal a pure white dog. It ran over to the boy,  
who pat it's head. "This is Yuki, he is a wolf from my galaxy." the boy  
explained. "Well, I'd better settle you into the guest bedroom of my  
apartment." Rani said, sighing a bit. "And I'd better get you some new  
clothes..." she said, after looking at his detransformed clothes. The boy  
said nothing as he followed the girl and cat.  
  
  
Note- Rani is from Sailor Moon Dream Star, the fanfic before this one.   
Here's a little info on her~  
Name-Mitsuno Rani  
Birthday- June 28  
Age- 13  
True Identity- Pretty Soldier Sailor Star  
Power-Ups- Merging her crystal with Galaxia to allow Neo Queen  
Serenity(Sailor Moon) transform into Sailor Cosmos.   
Short Description of Her Power- Has never reached Star, Super, or Eternal  
form. Her power is amazingly strong, and if she got any more powerful, no  
one knows what would happen. Has many attacks, and is the pretty soldier  
of the Stars, including the Sun from which she borrows most of her energy.  
School-Juuban Junior High  
Appearance- Long golden brown hair that is in many different different  
styles. Pretty, and taller than Suzaku, who is among the shortest in the  
group.  
Origin- Originally Korean, but her last name translates to "Mitsuno"  
Fuku- A plain gold and white fuku, that matches Galaxia's bronze and white  
one from Dream Star.  
Personality- Nice, but slightly self-centered. Gets jealous and will give up  
everything in order for her mission to be carried out. 


End file.
